My Adventures in the 12th
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: A story about Kamida Chiharu and her life as third seat of the 12th Company. Please R&R! And tell me if I'm being too MSish.
1. Chapter 1

My Adventures In the 12th

Chapter 1: Meet Me, Hebi, Tora and Everybody Else.

_**Hello! This is a story about my OC, Chiharu Kamida. Please review! Also, later in the story I want you to tell me if I'm being to MSish. I hate that, so my character is kinda weakish. But not like stupid. Or actually weak.  
**_  
A sharp knock came to my door. It was around 7 AM and Tora was in the middle of punching Hebi in the face when it happened.  
"GET UP!" I shot upright in bed. My hands rubbed over my brown eyes and through my red hair.  
"Hai, Shishou!" I said, climbing out of bed and kicking my roommate and sister, Amaterasu Kamida.  
"What?!" She said, flashing up, her hazel eyes full of fury, and her black hair flowing behind her.  
"Today we graduate from Academy!" I said happily, throwing on my clothes and tossing Ama (her nickname) hers.  
"Yay!" She said, pulling on her outfit.

I grabbed my Zanpakuto, which right now was pretty much just a piece of metal with a name and a release command. Ama, on the other hand was some sort of freak prodigy, who had already "mastered her shikai" and was close to figuring out bankai or something.

The only thing my sword, Tai Yokai Purinsu (Great Demon Prince) does is summon the Prince of the demon Tiger and Snake. That's it. Every time I have a dream with either of them in it, there's about a hundred others all around me, although, I'm thinking half of them are my bankai because usually their sitting directly next to someone that looks exactly like them.

Ama's sword, Senkaika Fuyu no Buuredo, (1000 Blossoming Winter Blades) is some sort of "perfect Zanpakuto" and requires some sort of amazing reward for being this awesome ice/water type. It's not as good as Hitsugaya-Taicho's of course, but it's still pretty good. Her shikai makes her blade turn into snow that cuts people up, kind of like Senbonzakura, but it also turns into a two sided spear that can help with close and far quarter combat.

My sword just destroys shit. If I say "Murder the Heavens" it'll turn into a sword with the kanji for Tiger (tora) and Snake (hebi) on it. There's room for a lot more, and depending on whether I say Tora or Hebi and the end of the release, that changes what I summon. But right now, those two just sit inside me and fight with each other, annoying the hell out of me. Sometimes I scream at them, but if I'm in public, it tends to creeps people out.

And another thing, I have no idea how the hell I get new ones! I mean, I got pissed and broke some things before I got Tora and I broke into a Captain's Meeting with a voice recorder before I got Hebi, but I don't know what those could have to do with anything. I really want another one; I don't care what it is. It could be a frickin' KITTEN for all I care, I just NEED another one.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

"So Chiharu," My friend Atsushi asked. The boy was still a good ten years from discovering his Zanpakuto, but I could tell from the moment I felt his aura that he was a fire type like Yamamoto-Soutaicho. "What company are you thinking of joining?"  
"I don't know. Ama-chan's going into the sixth for sure. She's already the seventh seat!"  
"That's crazy!" My other friend, Kaede Kitsurii said. She was graduating that year with me and had a strange obsession with Aizen, hair the color of Kurotsuchi-Taicho's and red eyes like what many people thought Ichimaru-Taicho's eyes would look like. I think they're wrong; I'm pretty sure they're light blue.

A sudden thought crossed my mind.

I'm really smart, aren't I?  
**_Yeah! _**Tora said, pumping his fist in the air.  
_Absssolutely. _Hebi hissed.  
Well, I could probably figure out more about you guys and everybody else if I joined the 12th company! It could be awesome! And, I might be able to find you two another friend!  
_Sssssoundsss good.  
__**Yeah!**_Tora said with another fist pump.

"Maybe I'll join the 12th company!" I said happily, looking around for approval. Ama and Kaede looked happily at me since Kaede also likes Kurotsuchi-Taicho, Kami knows why, and Ama will accept anything and everything I do, so that was expected. The rest of the room, however, didn't think so.  
"Hehe. Figures you'd go into that company." One kid said. There were about thirty other students with me, Ama, and Kaede, some of us graduating, most of us not.  
"What do you mean?"  
"All the people in that company are insane!" The kid said, standing up. His hair was blonde and shaggy, so much that it went over his eyes. His barely visible eyes were hazel.  
"I'm not crazy." I said, unconsciously putting my dominant hand, my left one, on Tai Yokai Purinsu.  
"Yeah you are. Just like all those other people there." The boy said, walking towards me.  
"I'm not crazy." "I've known since the minute I first heard you tell yourself to shut up that you were insane."

_Kill him, kill all of them. _A new voice called from inside me.  
Who are you?  
_In due time. But kill him first. Then see how much you like it._ The voice called. It scared me. I had never heard this voice, not even a little bit of it. And, it was somehow... feminine.

"You're just a psycho bitch." The kid said, now about a foot from me.

_KILL HIM! _The voice screamed.

Ten minutes later, I was standing in an empty room. Had I been dragged away by the guards after I killed that kid?  
"Where am I?" All I could remember was my sword ramming into that kid's throat. Then it went black. I turned to see that the room wasn't completely empty. Around thirty bloody corpses surrounded me. "  
No..." I said, frantically searching for Ama and Kaede.  
"We're okay. We're the only ones that are okay, actually." A familiar voice called from behind me. I spun around to see Ama and Kaede behind me at the door with Kyouraku-Taicho and Unohana-Taicho.  
"I-I have no idea what happened." I said, pressing my hand to my forehead. It made a squishing sound and it was then I realized just how much blood was covering the floors and myself.  
"N-no..." I said, looking around again. I walked over and picked up a body. It was the body of Nagato Atsushi.  
"N-no." I said, wiping a small splash of blood off his forehead. There was a huge stab wound in his stomach.  
"I-I couldn't have done this. That's- I would never-"  
"But you did. Why?" Kyôraku-Taicho asked.  
"I don't know. Every cell in my body told me to just kill that kid over there," I said, pointing to a bloody mass of entrails and broken bones that was nearly unrecognizable, but I still knew it was him. "But then once he was dead, I just wanted to kill everybody else for no reason, just killing."  
"You killed in cold blood?"  
"I guess so." I said, tears slipping down my face.  
"I have to go." The man said, quickly leaving.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

"Nanao-chan! Nanao-chan!" Shunsui Kyouraku screamed, running though the eighth company barracks.  
"NANAO-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"What?!" The woman screamed, coming out from her hiding place behind a corner.  
"She just discovered the Eagle." The man's eyes were cold and stern.  
"No..." Nanao said, throwing her book away and running across the barracks until she found another book in her Captain's office. She grabbed it and ran.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

It took about ten minutes for me, Ama and Kaede to get all the blood cleaned off myself, and it didn't help that I was crying the whole time.  
"It's okay." They'd both say.  
"No, it isn't okay!" I yelled. Tora growled. He seemed to have an influence on my anger, or he at least DID something when I was angry. The rest of the time he just sat around and argued with Hebi.

_Calm down, child. _The same feminine voice told me.  
Right. I thought back.

The only people I didn't think lowly about we're Ama and Kaede, and neither of them knew about my habit of screaming out loud at Tora and Hebi.  
"Something wrong?" Kaede asked.  
"N-no. Why?"  
"No reason." Kaede said, brushing her dark blue hair out of blood red eyes.

_**I still don't understand why you killed all those people. You were insane! **_Tora screamed, obviously annoyed.  
_Shhhut up, Tora. Can't you sssssee shhhhe'ss freaking out?_ Hebi angrily retorted.  
_Both of you, quiet._The other voice said. It was hiding in a shadow, obviously not wanting to emerge before I went to sleep tonight.  
_**Oh, what the hell do you know, Hebi?!**_Tora screamed.

I looked around. Ama and Kaede weren't in my line of vision, so I screamed,  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hebi, Tora and the mystery voice were instantly silent.  
"Something wrong?" Kaede said. I flipped around and froze. Ama and Kaede were standing behind me, obviously talking. My face went beet red.  
"...I, umm, I... I have to go!" I yelled, running out. What sounded like a bull sounded in my head.

**That was humiliating. I apologize.** A voice said.  
Now who are you?!  
**In due time.**

Tears clouded my vision.  
"I can't believe I just did that! And in front of Ama and Kaede!" I spun down a hallway and sat down, slumping against a wall, sobbing. A small bird cheeped.

_I understand your sorrow._ Another voice said.  
Oh for the love of Kami! I thought violently, Tora, looking around for the new voice.  
_In due time.  
_**_Hey look pal;_**Tora started. _**Chiharu-chan's been through enough shit, so why don't you just leave her alone?!**__  
I'm trying to comfort her, unlike you who sits around in self-pity all day, arguing with Hebi and causing her more sorrow.  
_It has a point. I thought to Tora.  
**_Humph. Fine, be a bitch. _**Tora retorted.  
_Oh shhhut up._ Hebi hissed at the rest of the group.  
_I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!_ The feminine voice screamed through my mind. The rest of them were now completely silent.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I sat, slummped down against a wall, waiting for somebody to come find me, but hoping they'd just walk away.

"Kamida-san! Kamida-san! Ka- There you are!" A man's voice called. I looked up to see Shunsui Kyouraku crouched before me.  
"What do you want, Captain?" I said, brushing my tears out of my eyes. My hair had come out of its clip and was now freely hanging down my face, brushing the end of my neck, where it stopped.  
"I brought someone for you to meet." He said, taking a step back. A woman walked up to me.  
"Who are you?" I asked, sniffing.  
"My name is Nanao Ise. I'm the assistant captain of the 8th division." She said, pulling my bangs back behind my ears.  
"Wh-why are you here?" I asked.  
"I wanted to give you this," She said, holding out a book. I grabbed it and looked at the cover. "Read it when you wake up in the morning."  
"Hai, Ise-Fukutaicho. I promise I'll read it in the morning."  
"Good. I'll see you at the Graduation Ceremony. Also, what company do you want to join?"  
"The 12th!" I said with a meek smile.  
"Well, if Kurotsuchi-Taicho won't accept you, we will." She said, standing.  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Ise-san. I-I mean, Fukutaicho."  
"Please, Nanao-san will work." She said, turning on her heels and walking away with her captain. The sound of a slap was heard about fifteen seconds later. "  
YOU CRUSTY OLD PERVERT!" I heard Nanao scream.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

At exactly 12:00 noon, Hisagi-Fukutaicho and Izuru-Fukutaicho walked into the room where myself, Ama, Kaede and about ten others were waiting.  
"C-"Izuru started.  
"Do we get to figure out who murdered all the other graduates? And MY Atsushi-kun?!" A girl said, standing up.  
"The Captains have decided to keep their identity a secret." Hisagi said.  
"What?!" Several people in the room were furious, and I pretended to be as well.  
"Clam down, calm down." Izuru said, raising his hands.  
"So, either a Captain, Assistant Captain, or both from each Company will be here to assess you in your skills. You have one hour; please get ready." Hisagi said, walking to the door.  
"We will be watching as well." He said, shutting the door. Ama and Kaede finished putting on their makeup, but I fell asleep.

_"We are your new Spirits."_ A voice said. A huge Blue Bird, Eagle and Ox were in front of me.  
_"I am the Blue Bird prince, Aoi Tori."_  
**"I am the Ox prince, Osûshi."**  
_"I am the Eagle princess, Washi."  
_"Princess?"  
_"I am the strongest, therefore a princess."_ She replied.  
"Alright. I need to wake up now."  
_"Permitted."_ Washi said, putting a talon on my forehead.

I woke up coughing and gasping like I always did when I had dreams about my Zanpaku-tô.  
"You okay?" Kaede said, handing me a brush, a hair-tie and a clip.  
"Yeah," I said, wheezing again.  
"I had a dream about Tai Yokai Purinsu." I pulled my red hair back into a ponytail and held it back with a clip.  
"You look like Nanao-Fukutaicho. It's cute!" Ama said, handing me a mirror.  
"Thanks."  
"So, are you ready? What seat do you think they'll put you in?" Kaede asked, brushing Mayuri-blue hair out of her eyes again.  
"I don't know. What about you?"  
"With my Kidou skills and swordsmanship, I'm guaranteed a spot above seat six. I'm hoping the Fifth will take me. I've always wanted to replace _Him_..." She said halfway dreamily. "  
What is with you and Ai-" A kid said before having myself Shunpo over to him and clap my hand over his mouth hissing,  
"You don't mention _Him_ in front of Kaede-san. Got it?"  
The boy gulped. "G-got it."  
"What is it?" Kaede asked.  
"It's nothing," I replied. "This kid just doesn't know your rule, that's all." "Ah." She said, playing with the guard of Jigoku no Honou (Flames of Hell).  
"I'm soooooo bored!" One kid said, rubbing his head.  
"I wanna know who killed the other graduates AND Atsushi-kun!" The girl I presumed to be in love with him because he was around me all the time and had never mentioned having a girlfriend, which he would've told me immediately, regardless of whether or not they were trying to lay low at the beginning.  
"Yeah, me too!" Another kid said.  
"Me three!" I said, standing up and trying to act angry, when really all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die.

_There, there._ Aoi Tori said calmly.  
I know. I thought back.

"So, how do we figure it out?" A kid asked.  
"I say, we send hounds with Atsushi-ken's scent on them and see who they attack!"  
"What a stupid idea," Kaede said calmly. "What we SHOULD do is make sure somebody gets into the 12th and have whoever it is run blood tests on all our clothes."  
"That's impossible," I replied. "We get completely different ones every day. It would take at least two days to get into the lab, and furthermore the clothes could have been worn by multiple people in the vicinity of that week."  
"Are you saying you think you're actually going to get into the 12th in a position that would let you get into the Department of Research and Development in a few DAYS? More like a few years!" One kid said.  
"He's right," I said, putting my thumb and index finger on my chin, thinking.  
"The possibility of me getting into the lab would take at LEAST ten years, depending on how long it takes me to completely master Shikai and Bankai. However, if either Kurotsuchi-taicho or Nemu-Fukutaicho takes an interest in me or Tai Yokai Purinsu, that number could change quickly."  
"How the hell do you know if you're even getting in?!" "I'm smarter than everybody in this room, I can tell you that for sure. I'll get in." I replied. "Excuse me?" A couple kids said, along with variations or the latter.  
"The only one in this room who's even remotely close to being as smart as I am is Kaede, and even still I'm still about fifteen IQ points smarter."  
"What?!" The azurette half screamed. "I'm not winning anymore?!"  
"Yup. Been almost a year, hasn't it?"  
"Oh, you SUCK!" She said, placing her hand on her sword and I can tell she wants to ram it through my throat.  
"Alright, so it seems pretty obvious that we're not going to find out who did this, are we?" Ama asked, startling a few people. Ama was a girl who barely spoke, but when she did she was straight to the point.  
"I guess."  
"I think it's one of those three." One girl whispered. My ears picked up the sound and tuned into a conversation between two girls.  
"... serious that she did. There's absolutely no way one of the normal people could've done it. Those three are MAJOR freakazoids."  
"But why do think think that, Ami-chan? They don't seem like bad people..." The other girl whispered.  
"No, actually they are. I swear Midoriko, that girl with the red hair knows something."  
"But she might be listening..." The second girl, Midoriko, was obviously shyer than her friend Ami. She also had a higher intellect. She knew not to fuck around with the top graduates, and especially not to gossip about them.  
"Oh, come on! They might be the three best in our class of, what is it now, thirteen?" She said, pointing a finger as if counting each person in the room.  
"Fifteen, Ami-chan." My eyes darted around, fifteen people, including myself, Ama, Kaede, and those two.  
"Whatever. In the group of remaining graduates, those three are the most suspicious. There are at least two more people that could've been perfect in the seats they wanted." I remembered Ami now. The girl's chestnut hair and green eyes told all. This was the girl that was in love with Atsushi before I impaled him with my Zanpakuto. Oh well. Ami continued for another few minutes, but the whole time I was making eye contact with her friend.  
_"Make her keep going."_ I mouthed.  
_"... Okay..."_ The girl mouthed back. I could easily have killed Ami, but since Washi came around, (thirteen minutes ago to be exact) I don't think stabbing somebody would be a good idea unless I'm in a fight. My ears tuned back to the conversation.  
"... haired one is a violent bitch if you bring up the former fifth Captain."  
"Interesting..." Midoriko was pretty much just bored at the time, making commentary every few seconds, but mostly keeping her eyes on me. I was pretty much done at this point. I took two steps, Shunpoing to Ami's side silently. My hand touched her shoulder and I said,  
"It's an interesting decision that you would choose to badmouth the graduating class, especially your superiors." I said, my tone similar to Unohana-taicho's. Ami's face was a mix of annoyance and horror.  
"U-uh. Umm..."  
"Look, bitch. I'm sure Atsushi wouldn't have wanted you to talk bad about me, Ama or Kaede, now would he?"  
"Are you admitting to the murders?"  
"I'm just saying, the girl that barely graduated shouldn't be fucking with me, second in the class."  
"W-well..." At this point, I could tell she was just scared.  
"Exactly. And unless you want another massacre, I suggest that you stop talking and maybe listen to the girl that knows HALF of what she's going." I said icily, my finger pointing at Midoriko. Ami's eyes turned sour and I saw an eyebrow twitch. "You want me to listen to her? She's a future FOURTH SQUAD member! Why should I listen to her?"  
"Because one day, and if you take that tone will me again it will probably be one day soon, that future fourth squad member could save your life."  
"Psssh! Zaraki-Taicho, could kick any ass that might even try to hurt me!" Ami said with a laugh and cocky attitude.  
"Reality check, unless you're above seat 9, he doesn't give a shit about people in his company." Ami's face was unsettled for a moment, and she opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she did, a door opened up and two Shinigami walked in and said,  
"Members of the graduating class, please come with us."

_**How was that? I hope it was okay... And thanks to my friend Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 for beta-ing! Kaede belongs to her as well. :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review! They actually dictate what I write in further chapters! Thank you! -Chiharu-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach!**

**My Adventures in the 12th **

**Chapter 2: Graduation **

_**Here's chapter 2! And thanks to Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 for beta-ing! (If it wasn't clear last chapter, Kaede belongs to her too)**_

"Come with us."

As the fifteen of us walked along the hallway, I was panicking. Kaede's hand touched my shoulder.  
"Everything okay?"  
"I'm just a little worried. What if I don't get into the twelfth?!"  
"It's okay." Ama said with a soft smile.  
"Easy for you two to say! You're all amazing and I'm not!"

Amaterasu bit her lip. She didn't want her big sister knowing the truth just yet, but she also didn't want to make her feel even worse.  
"It'll be okay." She said again, trying to make her sister feel better.

"Welcome, Captain Hitsugaya, Assistant Captain Matsumoto." A man said with a bow as the high ranked officers from Squad 10 entered the room where us graduates were sitting in chairs on some sort of stage so the Captains could get a first look at us.  
I found Kyôraku-Taicho and Nanao-Fukutaicho in a second and Nemu-Fukutaicho a second after that.

**_You okay, Chiharu-chan?_** Tora asked.  
I'm fine. I replied.  
_You sssssure?_  
_Just leave her alone, Hebi;_ Washi said, annoyed. _She just needs to be alone right now. _  
_Yes, sorrow is not what our Master needs right now._ Aoi Tori said.  
**Are you not thinking of what will happen if she yells at us in public? She will be humiliated again!** Osûshi snorted.  
Will you five shut up? I viciously thought.  
_Sorry;__ Washi said.__I'll sort these four out when you need me to. _

"And now, the graduation ceremony! We will start with the first in the class and move our way down." A man's voice called over the crowd. Everyone was always silent when Yamamoto-Soutaicho talked. Always.  
"First in the class is Amaterasu Kamida." He waved his hand and Ama stood up, bowing slightly.  
"Please, call me Ama." She smiled to the audience. A perfect hook. The Sixth would snap her up before anyone else could, but if somehow both Kuchiki-Taicho and Abarai-Fukutaicho were asleep right now, she had to have someone else wanting her.  
"Have you achieved Shikai?"  
"Hai."  
"Bankai?"  
"No, sir."

**_What a little priss._** Tora thought.  
That's my little sister, you asshole.  
_**Oh. Sorry!**_

"Please show us your Shikai." Ama's hand went to the hilt of her sword.  
"Burst, Senkaika Fuyu no Buuredo!" The blade exploded into snow and the hilt grew a spear with ice covering it.  
The snow cut through several dummies, and whatever that missed, the spear pierced.  
"Sixth Company, 7th Seat." Abarai-Fukutaicho said, standing up. Ama flashed a huge, and I mean huge, smile and hopped off stage. I sighed.  
"There are two people who are second in the class. Chiharu Kamida and Kaede Kitsurii. Kamida-san, please come up." I stood and walked over to him.

Several Captains and Assistant Captains froze when they saw her.  
"She graduated this year?!"  
"What do we do?"  
"I say we let the Eighth deal with her. At least they know SOMETHING about it..."  
"Good idea."  
Nemu had no idea what they were talking about. She was there on her father's orders to find one person who would be an interesting asset and possibly a live test subject.  
"What do you thiiii- Never mind, Nemu-san." A voice said before stopping.

"Have you achieved Shikai?"  
"Yes. I haven't particularly MASTERED it, but I have it, and a very strong part of it!"  
"Bankai?"  
"No, sir." I was sweating buckets right now to be perfectly honest, and hoping nobody saw it.  
"Please show us your Shikai."  
"Yes, sir." My hand grabbed at the sword.

Hebi, Washi, Tora. You three be ready. Osûshi, Aoi Tori, I might need you, so be prepared.  
**_YES, MA'AM!_** Five voiced exploded.

"Murder the Heavens! Tai Yokai Purinsu, Hebi, Tora, Washi!" Tora, Hebi and Washi exploded into the room.  
"This is my Shikai. I can summon two more, but three is my current limit, and I know these three best of the five," I snapped. "HUMAN!" Each of them turned into Shinigami-looking figures with animal-like characteristics and a katana.  
"I use them to do most my fighting, and they would give their lives for me, but please do not think I am weak." I said, ramming the sword into some dummies with the moves that got me to the position I'm in today.

"Interesting..." Nemu said.  
"Twelfth Squad, 6th Seat." She said, using the only position that was available she knew of.

I froze. D-did I hear 12th?! It was hard to believe that it was happening.  
I didn't even bother to do my shitty little happy dance. I ran off stage and into the audience.  
"Next, Kaede Kitsurii." Kaede stood up.  
"Have you achieved Shikai?"  
"Hai."  
"Bankai?"  
"I'm close. Jigoku no Honou is being a pain at the moment."  
"Please show us your Shikai." She smirked almost demonically.  
"Yes sir." Her hand fiercely gripped the black hilt.  
"Burn! Jigoku no Honou!" The blade of her sword light on fire, all the way down to the hilt.  
"My blade damages reiatsu more than physically, but it does quite a number physically too."  
"F-fifth Squad, Seat 4." Momo Hinamori said quietly in the audience.  
"Yosh!" Kaede said, bolting off stage to stand next to me and Ama. I was smiling like an idiot, and Ama was trying to stop herself from doing the same thing.  
"I'm soooo glad you got accepted into the Twelfth, Chiharu!"  
"I'm glad the Captain's decided to keep your identity a secret!"  
"I'm much happier than you are, Kaede. I'm the one that ki-" Midoriko stood in front of us, horror in her eyes.  
"So, you killed them?" I bit my lip.  
"Uh..."  
"It's okay. Ami-chan was angry, but I didn't really care much."  
"So, I wasn't watching. Did you get into the Fourth?" Ama asked.  
"Yeah I did. Unohana-Taicho thinks I have an amazing Zanpaku-tô and I belong where I can heal people! I'm the Eighth Seat!" She said with a huge smile.  
"That's great!" I said with a smile.  
"So, you got what you guys wanted too?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yup!"  
"Hn." I sighed a little. Ami was up on stage, and the Captain's didn't really want her in their divisions. I chuckled a little.  
"What?" Kaede asked.  
"Nothing..." I said with another laugh.  
"And that concludes this year's graduates," Yamamoto-Soutaicho said over the audience. "Please take your newly appointed members to their Barracks."  
"Hai, Soutaicho!" Thirty-odd voices yelled.  
"Please come with me." Nemu Kurotsuchi said, coming up to me.

_Here's chapter 2! I know it isn't even CLOSE to being as long as chapter 1, but all of my inspiration right now is goin' into Shirô's Murder, so, ya know..._


	3. Chapter 3

**My Adventures In the 12th **

**Chapter 3: 12th Company Guided Tours **

_** Here's chapter 3! Please R&R! **_

Nemu led me around the rows of people and my back almost cracked when we passed by Captain Zaraki.  
"Please come this way." I followed my Assistant Captain through Seireitei and into my new home. I was still holding Nanao-Fukutaicho's book. It somehow made me feel better.

_**What the hell's goin' on Chiharu-chan?**_ Tora asked.  
Nothing. I replied.  
_Master is happy right now; _Aoi Tori said._ I am not needed._ The bird slunked off.  
_Hey, imagine how I feel;_Washi said._I never do anything!_  
_Shhhhhhut up, all of you._ Hebi hissed.  
_**Fuck you, Heeeeebiiiiiii.**_ Tora retorted.  
CUT IT OUT! I screamed the my mind. The group quieted.

"This is the laboratory," Nemu said, pointing at a door. "Mayuri-sama spends most of his time in here." She opened the heavy doors and we both walked in.

Chemicals bubbled and boiled and evaporated all around me. I heard a few screams, but my brain covered it up with the ghost of hissing or leaking gasses. Screams and blood reminded me of earlier. The moments I NEVER want to remember. Ever. Again. I followed her quietly and didn't ask questions. She explained all of the things that happened in the laboratory and that depending on my strengths, I could end up doing one of several jobs.

_1) Researcher_  
_2) Developer_  
_3) Tester (this one scared me)_  
_4) Test Subject (worst of all)_

"T-test subject?!" It was the first thing I'd said the whole time I had been there. Nemu turned.  
"It isn't as bad as you think. A few hours a day and you're done. It's nothing too terrible. Mayuri-sama will simply study your body and mind and how it interacts with your Zanpaku-tô and then the sword itself."  
"Uh, okay..." I said. I looked around and caught sight of a white robe. Kurotsuchi-Taicho...  
"Mayuri-sama." Nemu said, walking up to her father. The man looked up from his research.  
"What do you want, sow?"  
"This is the graduate that I picked from the academy. Her name is Chiharu Kamida." The Captain looked at me. My hand touched my sword. He saw the motion.  
"Interesting..." He said. "You think that pice of junk will-"  
"She is one of _them_, Mayuri-sama." Nemu said. My Captain looked at me.  
"Oh, aaaaare you?" He took my sword from its sheath.  
"H-hey, what are y-" He put out a finger and I silenced myself.  
"Shut up."  
"Gomenasai..." I breathed. He took my sword and poked and prodded at it.  
"Hmm..." He said. He put it under a microscope and examined the blade.

"Activate your Shikai." He said immediately after giving it back.  
"Umm... Okay." I motioned for them to go outside with me.  
"Murder the Heavens, Tai Yokai Purinsu, TORA!" I screamed. Tora, in full demon mode, appeared before us, crushing a building to smithereens.  
**"Oops. Sorry."** He said, shrinking down to about the size of Kommamura-Taicho's Bankai.  
**"Hi I'm Tora,"** He said. **"Who are you?"**  
"Tora, human!" I snapped.  
**"Fine..."** He shrunk down to Shinigami size, but he was still easily as tall as Captain Zaraki.  
_**"I'm Tora."**_ He extended a hand.  
"Captain Mayuri Kurostuchi."  
_**"How ya doin'?"**_  
"Tora..." I groaned. "This is my new Captain. Don't be an ass."  
**_"Oh contrare, Chiharu-chan," _**He said.**_ "I'm not being an ass. I'm asking a question."_**  
"I know, but- forget it."  
"So, you can make him look like a Shinigami, eh? And he has twice the reiatsu of Yamamoto-Soutaicho... Interesting."  
"He's a demon, Taicho. He doesn't have any kind of limit to his power, and his reiatsu is enormous regardless of the size and it matches his original size. Which is about twice the size of the entire planet of Earth."  
"Interesting..." My Captain turned to me. "Would you like to be one of my test subjects to understand the basis of Soul Blocking?"  
"Soul what?"  
"Never mind. You would you like to?"  
"Umm..."  
"Actually, you have no choice. Come with me."

I put Tora back and followed my Captain. He led me into a small room in another building. It was much nicer than I thought. The bed was fluffy looking and the sheets were egyptian cotton. There was a big window and curtains for privacy, and there were several other things I didn't know he knew I loved.  
"This is where you will live from now on."  
"Arigato gozimasu, Taicho!" I said, running around and leaving Nanao's book on the table.  
"It's nothing," He said. "Come to my laboratory at ten am tomorrow and we'll begin your testing." I nodded and my Captain left the room, leaving me and Nemu alone.  
"Please make yourself comfortable. Mayuri-sama doesn't wish for his test subjects to live in terrible conditions."  
"Thank you, Fukutaicho."  
"It is nothing. Now please sleep." She closed the door behind her.

I flopped down on my bed. I'm a member of the 12th company! I smiled into my pillow.

Goodnight everybody! I said happily in my mind.  
**_You're gonna see us in like five_**** minutes...** Tora said.  
Yeah, but I wanted to say goodnight anyway cuz I haven't seen Ama and Kaede since I got here.  
_I totally get it._ Washi said, "elbowing" Tora. Well, technically she stabbed him in the gut with her wing.  
So anyways, Goodnight everyone!  
_**Good night!**_Five voiced said in my mind.

_** Chapter 3! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach!

My Adventures In the 12th

Chapter 4: How's My Sword Fascinating Again?

_Chapter 4! Please R&R! Thanks to mah Beta!_

The next morning, I woke at eight-thirty am. I stretched my arms and smiled.

Good morning everybody!

_**Mornin' Chiharu-chan! **_Tora quipped.

_Ohayou, Chiharu-sama. _Washi replied.

**Good morning. **

_Did you ssssleep well?_

I did!

I stood up and pulled my shikahusho on. I had a few hours to kill, so I decided to fully scour my new room. I desperately wanted to talk to Kaede and Ama, to tell them how interesting this place was.

_Dear Ama-chan, _

_I hope you're having fun in the Sixth Barracks! Kuchiki-Taicho better be treating you right, or I'm gonna have to have a word with him. ;)_

_Anyways, my new life is extremely interesting! Kurotsuchi-Taicho says that I'm going to be a useful Test Subject for something called Soul Blocking! I'm really starting to wonder what that is! I have a few minutes before I go, but by the time you read this, I'll probably be there already._

_I'll talk to you later, sis! -Chiharu_

Amaterasu Kamida stood in her room in the Sixth Company Barracks, hands shaking as she read the letter her sister had written her.  
"How COULD he?!" She angrily whispered. "Everybody knows not to tell her! Even I know that and I'm her YOUNGER sister!" Her fingers clenched around the paper, wadding it up.

"DAMN IT ALL!" She screamed, very uncharacteristically, and throwing the wadded up paper at the wall.  
"Is something wrong, Kamida-san?" Renji said, popping his head into the doorway.  
"Kurotsuchi-Taicho is performing Soul Blocking experiments on my sister." The Lieutenant's eyes got wide.  
"A-are you sure?" She unfolded the paper and showed it to him. "Shit..."

Kaede had read the same note and had given a similar reaction to it. However, her reaction involved a lot more swearing, and the fact that she needed to get her wall fixed because there was a 5th seat Shinigami body print through it. She had thrown him when she found out about the tests.

She and Hinamori were bolting through Seireitei and quickly slammed into not only Ama, Renji and Byakuya, but Nanao and Kyôraku-Taicho. "You know, right?" Ama instantly asked her friend.  
"Yeah." Kaede replied.  
"He knows she can't find out until she reads that book." Nanao said, swearing under her breath.  
"Well maybe she already read it!" Renji said, trying to sound hopeful. "  
I doubt it. Nee-san might be super smart, but she puts things off until the last minute."

My Captain sat me down on a table in his lab and set Tai Yokai Purinsu next to me.  
"So, did you read the book you were given?"  
"Uh, not yet."  
"Oh. Well, maybe we should do the tests tomorrow when you've read-" The door was forcefully kicked open.  
"KUROTSUCHI!" Nanao screamed.  
"Oh, hello."  
"Hey everybody!" I said with a wave.  
"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. FRIEND." Kaede said, her hand poised on Jigoku no Honou, ready to kill if provoked.  
My Captain laughed. "I wasn't going to hurt her. It's her own fault for not reading your book, Ise-san."  
"Shut it, Captain." Nanao said.  
"Sh-should I have read your book before I came?" I asked, confused as hell.  
"Yes, yes you should have." Nanao replied.  
"I can go get it if you want." The woman nodded and I rushed out of the room and back to my own room to get the book.  
"Wait!" My Captain called. I stopped.  
"Yes?"  
"Just go home and read the book. You can come back when you've read it cover to cover."  
"Hai, Kurotsuchi-Taicho." I bowed slightly and ran home.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kurotsuchi-Taicho?!" Nanao half-screamed. "You can't just start performing experiments on her without her knowing anything!"  
"Yeah!" Ama echoed.  
"Quiet." Byakuya told her. The girl shut her mouth instantly.  
"As I said before," The 12th division Captain said. "It was her own fault for not reading the book earlier."  
"You should have told her to read the book before she came!"  
"I suppose I could've, but I figured she just would."  
"Chiharu's one of the most forgetful people in Seireitei, she'd forget if you told her that if she didn't read that book she'd explode." Kaede said, sitting down.  
"Oh," Kurotsuchi said, grabbing up her sword. "A fire type zanpakuto, eh? Very nice."  
"Hey what're you do-" He pointed the blade at her and she grabbed the sheath.  
"Give me back my zanpakuto. I don't care if you're Yamamoto; Give me back my fucking sword before I use it to kill you." The Captain laughed, unsheathing the sword and slashing it through the air.  
"This couldn't possibly hurt m-" Kaede jumped up and grabbed the bottom, forcing the man to grab the blade.  
"Yaku (Burn), Jigoku no Honou (Flames of Hell)." The blade of the sword, which the Captain had been grabbing, light on fire all the way down to the guard.  
"Ah!" The man said, letting go of the sword and examining the burns on his hands.  
"Heh," Kaede said with a smirk. "And you said my zanpakuto couldn't hurt you."  
"It didn't. It only burned me."  
"Oh that's right," Nanao said, rolling her eyes. "You're a freak of nature."  
"My flames damage reiatsu more than physically," Kaede said. "Although, those flames didn't give you more than small burns, so the damage to your reiatsu probably won't be very large. You'll probably just feel drained." She finished, sliding the blade back into its sheath.  
"That's a very interesting ability..."  
"I know it is. That's why _I _have it."  
"Don't you dare, Kurotsuchi-Taicho!" Hinamori said, standing in front of Kaede. "I'm not letting you perform experiments on my division members!"  
"Fine, fine. But if you ever decide to change divisions, I'd be happy to take you in." He smiled.  
"I'll consider!" Kaede said without a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Good! Now, if you all would kindly leave, I've have some research to get back too. There was a recent outbreak of disease in the World of the Living and I wanted to help with it so I asked Ichigo Kurosaki to send me someone infected with the disease. It truly is a _fascinating_ condition. Once you're infected, your left eye starts to-"  
"I don't think any of us want to hear about a deadly disease, Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Nanao said.  
"Onee-chan would've wanted to," Ama said. "She loves gross things like that."  
"Well, anybody else?"  
"Uh, not me. We should go, Kitsurii-san."  
"But! But...I wanna hear the story!" Kaede whined like a little kid.

"You have to do your Bankai training." Hinamori said to Kaede.  
"Shit, I forgot about that!" The pair left the room. Slowly, the other Captains started to leave until it was only Nanao and Kurotsuchi.

"So, how is Tai Yokai Purinsessu?" The woman tensed at the sound of her zanpakuto's name.  
"Fine." The woman replied.  
"Did you achieve Washi yet?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I would never kill in cold blood just to complete my shikai and bankai, dumbass." The man chuckled.  
"I suppose you wouldn't." "  
And besides, I'd have to kill over five people. I still have no idea how Chiharu Kamida was able to murder thirty of her classmates, though."  
"Well, I suppose dying as a teenager means that you aren't completely mature yet. Her mind got the best of her because that kid was pressing her buttons." Kurotsuchi replied.  
"I guess."  
"Well, you should leave, Fukutaicho. Unless, of course, you want to catch this odd human disease."  
"I-I think I'll just go."  
"Alright. Goodbye, Fukutaicho."  
"Sayonara, Taicho." The woman turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the Twelfth Division Captain to his terrible disease.

"If there's anything you need to do, Kitsurii-san, before we start training," Momo started.  
"Actually, there is something, Hinamori-fukutaicho," Kaede interrupted. And in a flash step she was gone.  
"Hopefully it'll be fast, since she's using flash step."

Instead of heading to her barracks (like Momo thought she would), Kaede sprinted down to the 12th division barracks. She knocked on the door to Mayuri Kurotsuchi's quarters.  
"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Opening the door, Mayuri didn't seem too pleased at her return.  
"What is it?" Not even answering his question, she shunpoed in and out, now holding a book under her arm.  
"I'll bring it back later!" She said as she was leaving. Kurotsuchi grumbled as he walked back in and shut the door.

"Diseases of the eye...eye...eye...eye!" Kaede mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages of the book she stole from Mayuri.  
"This is one small medical textbook. I hope it has- THAT'S IT!" She shoved her finger into the heading on the page. It read: _Optic neuritis (Papillitis)._  
"Lessee here...occurs after a virus...okay, so these people just aren't practicing good healthy procedures. And since the symptoms match..." There was a knock at the door.  
"Are you almost done, Kitsurii-san?" That was Momo. Kaede quietly shut the book and opened up the door.  
"Yep! Now, bankai training?" "Yes," She agreed as they walked back down to the training grounds.  
"Say, what exactly were you doing?"  
"Nothing much," Kaede smiled. "I just beat a certain someone to an answer, that's all."

**Chapter 4! Ugh, I have NO. CREATIVITY. WHATSOEVER. For this story! Blargh! Well, thanks to DEA13 for beta-ing and for letting me use Kaede in this story. -Chiharu**


	5. My Adventures in the 5th

_**I don't own Bleach**_

_**My Adventures in the 5th **_

_**Chapter 5: Kaede Kitsurii**_

**A/N: Since the actual author of this story is out of stock in creativity, I, the beta, shall be writing this chapter. Let's spend a little time with MY OC, Kaede, shall we? What's underlined is her Zanpaku-to speaking.**

* * *

Kitsurii-sama...

...

Kitsurii-sama, wake up~

...

WAKE UP DAMMIT!

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Kaede screeched as she fell out of bed. Regaining her senses, she came to the one possible conclusion. "God dammit Honou, what the hell was that for? There's no need to wake me up at five in the morning on a fucking...er..."

Saturday?

"Yes, a Saturday morning."

What have I asked about you just calling me Honou? Full name please.

"Shut up. I don't tolerate asshole-ery. That's my job." She frowned. "Now manifest so I don't look like I'm more insane than I am. I don't need the entire Fifth Division blowing my cover."

Why should I care?

"Please, Jigoku no Honou?"

Well, when ya put it that way...okay. And in the room appeared a man, about 6'1", with shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes and pale skin. He wore the normal shinigami attire (which Kaede found strikingly bizarre when she first met him). So in turn, Jigoku no Honou looked nothing like the 'Flames of Hell' he was so described as. "So..."

"Refrain from doing three things, Honou," Kaede held three fingers up. "One. Mentioning _him _around me. Two. Touching my lower neck and back. And three. Waking me up earlier then absolutely necessary! Of which you have done all three before."

"Once again, I say 'So...?'" He repeated.

Pulling an unnamed sword out from underneath her bed, Kaede uttered (with a big grin on her face) one word; one word one should always follow when being advised to do so. "Run."

"Shit." And he ran (so far away...)

"So," Kaede said to herself. "Now that that's been taken care of, what do I have to do today?" She paced around in her quarters. "I have to return that book to Kurotsuchi...maybe train for bankai...no, it's a Saturday, no training today. So I just have to return a stupid book! I can do that." Running out the door, she shunpoed to Kurotsuchi's private quarters and dropped the book in front of the door before walking off.

Kurotsuchi opened the door. He looked down at the book, which had a piece of paper sticking out of it. Picking up the book, he read the note that stuck out.

"Dear Kurotsuchi-taicho,

If you were smart, you opened to the page this note was on instead of just pulling the note from the book. (In case you didn't, the page was 69.)"

Mayuri shuffled through the pages until he came across page 69, which had an _extremely_ invaisive diagram of both the male and female reproductive system. Immeadiately shutting the book, he looked over the note to see if had made an error in reading, which he had not. Then he flipped over the note and read the little bit on the back.

"Gotcha! However, I did find out what it was. And I'm not telling you. However, I will tell everyone else that the biochemist of the Soul Society was outsmarted in his forte by a meager fourth seat from the fifth division. One who just graduated, to boot. Enjoy the humiliation!

-Kaede Kitsurii

P.S.: If you see a man with an uncanny resemblance to Captain Aizen, that's probably my zanpakuto. I scared him off this morning. Touch him and you will rot in Hell for three eons. Maple Tree Guarenteed."

"Damn new recruits..."

Momo Hinamori was doing the same thing she does every morning before starting paperwork; sipping tea and watching the world outside. She smiled at the little animals down below in the cherry trees, and laughed when they did adorable little animal quirks. The world outside her window was a wonderful place.

But today, her normal routine was slightly disturbed.

The animals looked to their right and and quickly scattered.

"Huh?" Momo said to herself. "Someone's out there." She walked to her door when she heard a knock. Opening the door, she dropped her little tea cup. "Are you...?"

"No, Hinamori-fukutaicho, I'm not Aizen."

"Then who are you?"

"Jigoku no Honou." The man smiled. "Your fourth seat's zanpakuto spirit."

"Why are you here then? I'm confused."

"May I come in?"

"So let me get this straight..." Momo said. "You made Kitsurii-kun mad, so you ran and came here for shelter because you're worried she's going to do something bad to you?"

"Yes."

"If you're going to stay here, then you're going to help me with paperwork. Okay?"

"Sure."

After about an hour, the paperwork was finished.

"That was easier than I thought." Honou said.

"Yeah," Momo agreed, looking at the pile of done paperwork. "Thank you, Jigoku no Honou."

"No problem. Hey, do you hear that?" An acoustic guitar was being played, quite well.

"Yeah." Momo ran to her window to see a girl sitting on a tree stump playing an acoustic guitar and sing with a small crowd of people around her. "I think Kaede's over that."

"Why? Is that her?"

"Yes. And she sounds quite good." Down below, where Momo pointed, Jigoku no Honou heard his master singing her (almost not there) heart as it was written.

_Dead star shine, light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in_

_Days go by, give me a sign_

_Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

_Daylight dies, blackout the sky_

_Does anyone care? Is anybody there?_

_Take this life, empty inside_

_I'm already dead, I'll rise to fall again_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, leave me here forever in the dark_

_God, help me, I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_God, help me, I've come undone_

_Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_

_No longer the lost, no longer the same_

_And I can see you starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever and ever the scars will remain_

Switching which hand she played with, she changed her song to something a little more upbeat. And offensive.

_You all hate your children_

_They're too fat to feed_

_You're on medication _

_Taking pills to sleep _

_I think _

_I'm doing just fine_

_Compared to what you've been doing_

_I won't get vaccinated_

_Insurance costs too much_

_You think you're so persuasive_

_But I'm not giving up _

_Saving, my life_

_It's not what you're doing_

_I, I won't justify _

_The way I live my life_

_Cause I'm the one _

_Living it, feeling it, tasting it, _

_And you're just wasting your time_

_Trying to throw me a line_

_When you're the one drowning, _

_I like where I'm at _

_On my back floating down in my own riptide_

_The water is fine_

_I like to step on cracks_

_I go against the odds_

_You think my world is flat_

_Do I turn you on,_

_Maybe_

_Yeah I'm wrong_

_But I like where I'm going_

_I leave when others stay_

_I never re-decide_

_I don't mind if you wait_

_But I don't waste my time,_

_Crazy_

_Is just fine_

_Cause I like where I'm going_

_I, I won't justify _

_The way I live my life_

_Cause I'm the one _

_Living it, feeling it, tasting it, _

_And you're just wasting your time_

_Trying to throw me a line_

_When you're the one drowning, _

_I like where I'm at _

_On my back floating down in my own riptide_

_The water is fine_

_I remember when it used to be easy_

_I remember when it wasn't so hard_

_I remember when it used to be easy_

_I remember when_

_I remember when_

_I, I didn't have to justify _

_The way I live my life_

_Cause I'm the one _

_Living it, feeling it, tasting it, _

_And you're just wasting your time_

_Trying to throw me a line_

_When you're the one drowning, _

_I like where I'm at _

_On my back floating down in my own riptide_

_The water is fine_

_I remember when it used to be easy_

_I remember when it wasn't so hard_

_I remember when it used to easy_

_I remember when _

_I remember when_

The little crowd cheered! "Foreign!" Someone in the audience chanted, and then they all started chanting "JAPANESE! JAPANESE!" At the top of their lungs.

"Japanese, eh?" Kaede thought. "Well, I do have something..."

_I'm falling down into my shadow _

_Iki wo hisomete _

_Matteiru deadly night_

_Don't scary majo ga egaita _

_Kabocha no basha mo _

_Sono me ni utsuseru kara_

_See you in your dreams _

_Yeah baby kowai yume da to shitemo_

_Fairy blue _

_Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki _

_Kazaritsuketa _

_Black paper moon _

_Shinjite kureta nara! _

_When you're lost "here" _

_I am... "forever" with your soul_

_Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no youni_

_Amai shinku no jamu wo _

_Otoshita kaado ni ukabiagaru moji_

_Your destiny kimi ga nozomeba _

_Donna sekai mo _

_Sono te ni tsukameru kara_

_Madowasarenai de _

_Darenimo kowasenai_

_Fairy blue _

_Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi _

_Kizuna to iu "eien" _

_Sakende kureta nara _

_I will find you my dear! _

_Doko ni itemo _

_Karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte_

_Daremo shinjirarenakute _

_Hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru _

_Soredemo kimi no kotoba ha _

_Itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru_

_Fairy blue _

_Kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki _

_Kazaritsuketa "mejirushi" _

_Yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki _

_Miagete hoshii_

_Fairy blue _

_Kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi _

_Kizuna to iu "shinrai" _

_Kimi wa hitori janai _

_When you're lost "here" _

_I am... "forever" with you soul_

_Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara_

"That's all folks!" Kaede announced as she looked up at the same window Momo and Honou were looking though. The crowd quickly scattered as Momo ran down to where Kaede still sat. "Hello Hinamori!"

"You're pretty good." Momo commented.

"I know..."

"Say, what did that last song mean?"

"Papermoon? I can sing the translation if you want."

"Sure."

_I'm falling down into my shadow _

_Holding my breath _

_The deadly night is waiting_

_Don't be scared _

_of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew _

_Cuz it can show in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams _

_Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare_

_Fairy Blue _

_For you I'll smash the stars _

_and put them on display _

_Black Paper Moon _

_If you believe in me! _

_When you're lost "here" _

_I am... "forever" with your soul_

_If you look up, just like the shining moon..._

_A symbol rises to the top _

_on the card I dropped in the sweet crimson jam_

_Your destiny - if you wish _

_Any sort of world _

_Can be yours_

_Don't confuse me _

_No one can break me down_

_Fairy Blue _

_You gave me a reason to live _

_in an "eternity" of captivity _

_If you shout for me _

_I will find you, my dear! _

_Wherever you are _

_And free you from that ensnaring curse_

_No one believes in me _

_There are times when I'm degraded _

_Even so, your words _

_will always echo in my heart_

_Fairy Blue _

_For you I'll smash the stars _

_and arrange them into a "sign" _

_Whenever you hesitate, losing sight of your dreams _

_I want you to look up_

_Fairy Blue _

_You gave me a reason to live _

_A "faith" called captivity _

_You are not alone _

_When you're lost "here" _

_I am... "forever" with your soul_

_We can make it through, if you believe_

* * *

"That's a pretty song." Momo agreed.

"Well, I better find Honou. Seen him?"

"Actually yes, he was up in my place. I think he went back to your quarters though."

"Thank you, Hinamori." Kaede picked up her guitar and walked back towards her quarters. "A day in the life." She said to herself. "A day in the life."

* * *

**A/N: There ya go. The first song is Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin, the second one is Riptide by Sick Puppies, and the last two are the original and translation to PAPERMOON by Tommyheavenly6 (it's also the second opening to Soul Eater, if anyone recognized it) This is the beta signing out!**

**~Devil'sEyeAlchemist13**

_**Chiharu's Note: Thanks for writing DEA :) go to her profile for her awesome stories! **_


End file.
